


A prince to the rescue

by Otakuwolf453



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Action, Drama & Romance, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakuwolf453/pseuds/Otakuwolf453
Summary: {Stella has a huge date coming up, but what happens when a certain gang takes Stella and Winx girls as hostages.} Will the Brandon save his true love in time and will good prevail over Evil once more? Or will darkness rule over light?





	1. The capture

_I do not own Winx club, this Story is just for fun,_

_I'm writing this story different this time, I hope you like it._

......................................................................

{~~} It was a brand new day in Alfea the birds began to chirp, the sun was shinning, Everything seemed perfect until... "KIKO!" A loud yell could be heard from the second tower to the right. And there in the balcony stood a very steamed Fairy. In her hands she held a torn up light blue sundress that that has sequins missing from the top of the dress as well as the straps were broken off. "Look what you've done, I just finished this thing... Now what am I supposed to wear for tonight!?"

Not far from the room one of her roommates walked in with a yawn sleepily she took her head phones off her head and stretched "Yo Stelle what is up with all the racket so early in the morning." A certain music fairy pipped up as she rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"My dress!.. that blue fuzzy.. uggh.. my dress is ruined it was so perfect." She sighed in frustration. looking at the rabbit that was on her bed she glared. "Now what am I supposed to do?"

Musa sighed as she listed to the radiant fairy complain. "Hey chill Stelle it's just a dress you have 15 million like it in your closet remember.. what's the big deal anyway?"

Stella looked at her teammate shocked. "Just a dress.. it's the Thee Dress..I'm supposed to go on a date tonight with Brandon so using my talent I made this beautiful dress, with his favorite color and everything, And it was just for him.. and now, It's ruined."

With a sigh Musa shook her head "Come on it can't be that bad?.. Or I might be wrong?" Looking at the dress Muse noticed small tiny paw prints smeared all over the blue fabric, with Paint? "Quick question though Stelle, but why do the pets have paint on there paws?" The Music fairy pointed down at the 4 pets who had paint splattered on the floor with their paws placed in the puddles.

"Huh?" Stella looked down to the floor , sure enough what Musa said was true thereon the light tinted floor was, Blue,black, Red and Green all over the floor.

"Ughh!" She sighed and fell backwards on her bed, "First my Dress now this mess, can anything else go wrong?" And as if a hint of magic was sparked a huge rain storm boomed throughout the campus. "Me and my big mouth."

"You just had to say those words didn't you Stella?" Musa giggled lightly.

Though before any other words could be exchanged a huge rumble hit the ground and the light went out all over campus, Stella screamed as she was afraid of the dark. Musa fell over as the floor shook. " Stella Get down!" Quickly the two ducked up the desk and then everything stopped shaking.

It was after everything that stopped moving that Stella used a little of her magic to light up the room,'Cough'..'cough' "Musa .. are you OK?"

Meanwhile over in red fountain.

"O come on guys give me a break it was just a joke .I said I was sorry for the last time." A certain maroon haired male spoke up as he walked into the room.

"Give me a break Riven you did it on that directly for that reason." The blond haired specialist sighed,

"Just give it up you too." the raven haired male

Suddenly before the conversation could be continued , a huge Echo like Rumble could be heard from afar.

"?!"

"What the.. that sounded like that came from Alfea!?" Helia spoke up looking out the window.

Timmy was the next to speak up, "I'll hook up the camera to the girls dorm and see whats going on."

"Dude.. Timmy why in the world do you have a secret camera in the girls rooms? Brandon snickered.

Shaking his head nd pushing up his glasses Timmy sighed , "It's not for what you think it is, it's to make sure the girls are safe, I lost Techna once and that was enough to end me there, I wont lose her again."

He begins to click the keyboard quickly. activating the Camras. some were a bit fuzzy, it seems Techna, Layala, Bloom and Flora were out cold surrounded by a cloud of dust. Stella on the other hand was holding her weight with her power. 'Cough'..'cough' "Musa .. are you OK!?"

There in the corner the music fairy stood up and nodded her head "Yeah but not for long, I think I broke my arm... if not maybe a little bit sprained.. that happened as if was magic.. what about you Stella.. are you alright?"

Stella nodded her head her light was fading fast. "Yeah just a little dizzy.. with out light my light goes out.. come on lets see what happened?" Both nodded there heads and rushed down stairs. "The door .. it's... it's locked?.. musa did you lock it?"

Watching this from afar the boys had worried expressions plastered on there faces.

Musa shook her head, "I never touched it Stelle." Stella back up a little worried. "That means were trapped."

Musa shook her head.. "No that means were.. ghh" Suddenly before she knew it Musa was hit in the back of her head falling into someones arms.

"Musa?...Musa?!" And before she knew it a huge ragging cloud of smoke came by 'cough..' cough' "mu...sa?" ' Thunk.' Stella accidentally inhaled what was around her and fell to her knees then to the ground.

It was then then everything went dark a males voice could be heard from the distance. "Haha this is easy , to think those incompetent.. witches named Icy, Darcy and stormy failed to do this the first time, two fairy's down .. 4 more to go"

"But boss I thought you said .. you only wanted the princess and music fairy?"

"O .. I have plans now quickly pick them up and lets go."

And with that the clouds was gone and so where the two fairy's

_And here is where I stop. sorry .. for the cliff hanger, Chapter 2 is on it's way/ Please review._


	2. Who at the three of night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Winx club
> 
> ~Chapter 2~

{Specilist Prov}

Voices could be heard from a distance, the watched in dismay as everything was revealed.

Riven was the first to be in shock, His music fairy, his light and joy, being knocked out and taken away.

Brandon was next clutching his fist tight as he looked at the screen with frustration.

"How dare they..."

"?".. Timmy was the first to feel shocked as Brandon spoke up.

"How dare they touch Stella." Brandon has never showed this type of emotion around her or anyone else before, Whatever those theifs did, it made the male enraged with emotion at the moment.

Riven as well , without a second glance, the male stormed out of the room and grabbed his helmet.

"Where are you going Riven?" Sky asked as he looked at the other.

"What does it look like!?" He barked back. "I'm going to go save my girlfriend.. if you were smart enough you would do the same."

Storming out of the room, Riven ran over to the main room where his Hover bike was placed.

Suddenly though another figure stood right beside him, "I'm with you .. dude, lets go them back."

Then suddenly 4 more came in. the team was ready to go all of them hopped on there hover bikes and drove over to Alfea where the scene of the crime happened.

~{{Alfea grounds.}~

When they came to a stop to the ground, Sky could see Chatta and Amore were waiting next Kiko who seemed upset, then it was then as a sudden a glimpse of blond haired could be seen from his side and Chata quickly rushed over to him and pipped up. "Sky... Bloom and the rest are gone.!"

Sky nodded his head in a terrible sigh and hopped off his bike. "We know."

Brandon, quickly sprung into action hopping off his bike about ready to run into the school when suddenly .

A figure in the door of the collage could be seen from a little a ways , there on the side of the barely stood a certain Nature fairy she leaned against the doorway, barely holding herself up with her strength that she had left..."M-Miss faraganda .. I.. uhh..!" 'THUNK' Falling down the nature fairy could be seen collapsing to the ground

Before anyone could notice anything the specialist soon reorganized the voice and threw his helmet to the side, it was then Brandon rushed over by her side. "Flora!.. Flora are you hurt?"

Groaning lightly she looked up. "Brandon...?" She winced in pain as she looked at him

"I-I.." She took a deep breath,Until suddenly Helia came rushed off his bike, and taking her body from Brandon's embrace , The raven haired male instead began holding her in his arms.

He himself thought he had lost her to the one from last night "Flora.. thank goodness you're alright.. are you hurt."

"Heilia...I-I tried to stop them.., The three men, as black as night.. " Flora commented as she placed her hand on her head.

"O-One was named Dulamon.. and the others I could not understand.. Bloom and the rest tried to wake up after a huge impact had shook our room , but before we knew it .. the room was covered in smoke, " She winched once more.

"I-I tried to stop them, from taking Stella and the rest, but the poison in the air, it made my body go numb.. and before I knew it the plants were shielding me from the gas and the others attake I couldn't move.. even though I had inhaled it already."

"But.." Flora placed her hand chest "T-The poison hasn't warn off yet.. I feel so weak, I can't... stay... awa.." Before she knew it.. her eyes closed and she fell silent into Helia's arms.

Helia felt frustrated but relived his lover was in his arms right now. "Don't worry flora I'm here." He said in a soft voice.

"Dulamon.. no it can't be?" Faraganda looked a bit disturbed at the moment as she repeated the name Flora spoke of.. "Three men as black as night..I don't believe it but all the pieces add up.."

She shook her head and looked around, then gazing over at the specialists she nodded her head "Come quickly , there is something I must show you, And Helia bring Flora with you as well."

The boys nodded their heads and followed the headmistresses orders. Walking with her into the hallways of the building , each of the hero found themselves at the entrance of the m\\]ain office of Headmistress Faraganda.

"Sit" She commented with a sigh, and they all did as she asked. "I'm afraid I think I know who took the Winx.. and if so I wish them all the luck they can get." A worried look began to spread across the female face, as she paced back and forth.

"Excuse me for sounding rude but.. what in the world are you talking about!?" Riven snapped worried.

Headmistress nodded her head and then sighed "I'm afraid , if this is true, the Winx might have been captured by the legendary wizards known as the Wizards of the black circle."

A chill went up each and every spine as she spoke these words. The walking over by the wall Faraganda pulled a string to reveal a panting for the wizards.

"There names are Olgron, Dulamon and I can't remember the third one, The Wizards of the black circle are only a legend that the Company of light knows."

"Mark my words boys they are bad news.. and just by telling that Flora is terrified of what happened last night.. it has to be them.. no other group can be this powerful nor strike fear into a fairy's heart."

Faraganda sighed, as she sat back down in her chair, "You 6 are the only ones who can save the Winx.. and once flora awakes from her poison slumber I will assign her with you as well, for now.. lets take a deep breath and relax...your going to need all the energy that you can get."

"I'm counting on you boys."

CHAPTER 3 coming here soon. Please review.


	3. Missing Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own winx club this was for fun.
> 
> {Chapter 3}

AT ALFEA

There in the west wing of the nurses office, Flora could be seen slowly opening her eyes and reaching her hand out to the ceiling.

"Huh.. where am I?" Flora turned her head to the side to notice , 6 resting specialist, laying down..resting?

"What?" Flora became confused as she slowly sat up, Of course though it hurt to sit up just a little bit because the limit of time that she was out cold from the poison.

Placing her hand on her head a familiar voice could heard in the doorway.

"Good morning Flora I'm glad to see you are awake now.."

"Headmistress Faraganda?" it was then the girl slowly turned herself around from the bed and stood up.

"Come with me Flora , there is much I need to explain to you.. do not worry about the Specialists.. there just resting up." The woman smiled with a gentle grin.

Flora nodded her head and walked over by Faraganda , walking out of the room and heading into the Head office, as Faraganda began to explain the Tale about the Wizards of the black circle.

MEANWHILE

"Bloom..Bloom wake up!" A loud voice could be heard.

"?..Huh?" Bloom slowly lifted her head to notice a certain radiant fairy handcuffed to the wall next to her.

"Bloom thank goodness your awake.. Are you alright?"

"S-Stella?" Bloom said a bit groggily.

"Well of course who else would it be.. though all jokes aside.. are you alright ?"Stella for once was acting her age at the moment.

Musa was the one who stood up feeling irritated .. "Girls .. let's use our powers against these things."

Just then Techna shook her head "Musa no we can't, if you do it will..."

"SONIC BOOM.. huh..Ahhh.!" Suddenly Musa could be seen with her handcuffs giving her a shocking current of energy that bounce back at her.

Tecna finished her sentence now "it will Reflect back on you."

Layla groaned as looked up "Where are we?"

Stella sighed and shook her head ."I-I don't know .. but we need to get out of here."

"Well well if it isn't the famous Winx.. wake up from your little nap did you?"

Suddenly as if only key the voice echoed through out the dark corridor.

and then as if magic each girl was paused , as if everything around her was frozen in time.

"Welcome Winx to our little lair." , The tallest man soon walked over by Stella..

"Tell me fairy.. How does this feel to be trapped in here."

"You let me out of here, by the Order of Solaria I demand you let go of me." Stella fumed as she looked at the other.

"In time princess first you have to do what I want.. a fair trade for trade." Olgron chuckled as he grabbed her arm and yanked her up with the magical rope behind her holding her hands together.

Then taking Stella out of the room he placed her down to the floor and chuckled. "You want your freedom.. well you have to tell me something.. that I want to know."

Stella looked at him

"Where is the second sun of Solaria and how do I obtain it..?" He demanded

"What!?...I will never tell you that, not even in a million years, the Second sun of Solaria is not a toy for you to gain"

"O but surely .. since you are the princess of the universe of the sun,you know where exactly where it is?"

Stella glared, "I will never tell you where it is.. "

He gave a glare, "You don't realize what your giving up do you, perhaps this will change your mind?"

With that the wizard snapped his fingers and 6 objects appeared before her, ...

"Do you recognize these?"

To her shock ,there before her was 6 glass domes with there wings in each, each one of the fairies wings were placed under a lighted dome and.. even floras?"

"Our wings!...how!?"

"Now then fairy of the sun and moon,do we have a deal." He bellowed in a sinister hiss.

AT ALFEA

"Miss faraganda.. are you tell me my friends and I were attacked by a power enemy that not even the accompany of light could defeat?"

Flora was shocked to hear such a thing.

"I afraid so flora but why they are targeting you 6 now.. I do not know.. but be warned, you all must be careful."

Flora nodded her head, "Alright I'll transform and see if I can find something in the Magical archive.. to help us.. first I will go check on the guys."

Rushing out of the office the nature fairy decided she wanted to check on Helia.. when she did she saw how peaceful he was sleep, so trying to do something nice for him she wanted to leave a thing of flowers for him.

So transforming the fairy placed her hands over her head and lightly called out.

"Winx..Ench... AHH!" She soon placed her hand on her back falling her her knees. pain seared behind her as she tried to transform.

Suddenly at that instant, the guys opened their eyes hearing her voice.

"Flora?..!" Helia was the first to wake up and quickly react seeing her in pain.

Faraganda watched in shock as she entered the door. "Flora!? what's the matter why did you...?" Faraganda gasp as she noticed the bright green wings on her back that once was , was now gone.

"M-My wings.. t-they're gone."

Note from writer : {Thank you for reviewing, I hope you like this story, I've had quite a few asks though to do something special for Stella, and I'm really curious as it is , so please let me know what you would like for Stella or a idea in the Story it's self , let me know what you would want in the review or Pm me. please I'm very interested in hearing your ideas.

Thank you for reading, and sorry for the short chapter page, I wanted to make it a little longer , so Chapter 5 coming up here soon.

Thank you


	4. A dimming choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Winx club this fic is for fun
> 
> CHAPTER 4
> 
> Flashback
> 
> Flora could be kneeling to the ground with her hand on her back,
> 
> "M-My wings.. t-they're gone"
> 
> End of flashback.

Still kneeling down, Faraganda looked at the girl in shock "Flora?"

"They took my wings.. " Flora said upset as she leaned her head down.

Helia was quick to move

"Flora.. who was it that took your wings.. please tell me?!"

The fairy of nature quietly shook her head and paused "They are called the Wizards of the back circle."

Each boy looked at the fairy confused and upset.

Brandon though was the worst of the all, in the group , there he sat on the bed scowling at the fact that his sun fairy was trapped and there was nothing he could do about it at the moment.

He sat there clenching his fists together, and then shaking his head the male spoke up "Well what are we waiting for , the more we sit here and talk the more the girls are in danger. "

It was then that Sky placed a hand on the males shoulder as he shook his head, " Hey dude I want Bloom back here just as you want Stella back, Brandon but we need to figure how were going to find them."

"Sky?" With a sigh , Brandon nodded his head in agreement,

Flora looked down for the moment and stood up "Alright miss F I'm ready.. tell me how do we find Olgron and his gang and save my friends?"

MEANWHILE

Stella looked at the wings and back up irradiated "You monsters you took our wings?"

"A fairy cant fly if there wings are clipped now can they?" Olgron spoke up with a sinister chuckle. "Of course that can be fixed , only a small prince of telling me where the secound sun of Solaria is of course. "

Stella looked down and shook her head "I will never tell you where it is.. not even in a million years ." Stella moved her hands up and chanted out the words "OCEAN OF LIGHT!"

it was then the light that illuminated the room was sucked in by the males hand.

"Give up fairy you can not beat me, for here is your ocean of light , right back at you."

Suddenly a large beam from the tip of his figure shot right back at her, causing the fairy of the sun and the moon to be knocked backwards.

"Alright boys I've had enough go place her back by the others."

And with that two figures picked up the fairy and placed her back into the room where the rest of the Winx were being held.

"Stella!...Stella!...?"

"Huh?" opening her eyes, Stella ended up looking at Muse who was looking right at her.

"Stella are you OK?"

Shaking her head the female once again found herself in the dark room.

"I-I think im alright..except for my bad hair style, how about you?"

"Well being stuck in this room, doesn't help and we can't transform ether?"

"W-What really?" Stella acted surprise , she knew this fact all along but in order for them to get there wings back, she would have to kill her source of power and make her father Ill, The princess of the sun on the moon could not risk this.

"I sure hope the guys can find us this time.. or we might be in trouble this time girls?" Techna said a bit irradiated herself

"Techna your good at small communications reach timmy .. quickly. " Musa said looking at her "Plus Stella doesn't look so well.."

"It's to dark in here, and my power is fading and without my wings it only makes it worse." Stella placed a hand on her head.

Techa sighed and looked around, "Alright I have one thing .. but it has to be quick.. Timmy gave this to me for a emergency, Good thing , those guys don't know about it." Moving her hands to the side of her pants the fairy pulled out a small device. then pushing a button she called out quickly

"Timmy .. Timmy can you hear me .. I don't have much time but ind us quickly .. Stella's light is going out and we don't have our wings.. we have no clue where we are but I know you can find out.. " Suddenly the device beeped. and it proofed into thin air.

"What was that device Techna?" Bloom asked curiously.

"That is what Timmy calls a LED.. " Techna spoke up with a small sigh.

"LED.. what does that stand for?" Layla spoke up as she looked confused.

"Lost electromagnetic Device.. Timmy gave it to me feeling it would help some how .. and in this case I hope it did."

Stella listed to the other conversation but tuned it out a bit thinking, if they found out that she knew all along that their wings were gone, how would they think of her afterward. 'I'm sorry Winx' She said in her head.

"Well lets hope the guys find us soon," The radiant fairy intervened into the conversation.

OVER IN ALFEA

Flora and the specialist walked over into Faraganda's office.

"Flora do you understand what you and the girls are up against?" Faraganda spoke up in a serious tone.

"Yes headmistress, I understand and I'm sure the girls do as well."

Suddenly before anyone else can speak Timmy heard a buzz on the side of his uniform. "Huh?"

Clicking it he pressed play.

"Timmy .. Timmy can you hear me .. I don't have much time with this but find us quickly .. things aren't looking good Stella's light is going out from the darkness of this room and we don't have our wings.. plus we have no clue where we are but I know you can find out.." {Click}"

"How did techna?"

Timmy sighed "A device I gave her it's called a LED.." Each of the specialist looked at him confused

"Lost electromagnetic Device.. I gave it to Techna to use in a emergency.. and it seems she did put it to good use."

Brandon shook his head "Stella light is going out..? " Brandon couldn't hear anymore, quickly he stormed out of the room.

"Please.. please be alright Stella." Brandon commented as he pulled out his phone looking at a picture if her.

Flora walked out of the office and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry Brandon we will find her... and the rest of the Winx.. don't you worry"

And that's where I stop there, a friend of mine gave me the idea for the {LED device} so thanks buddy if your reading this. { Sorry for not updating sooner, real life has got me really busy.}

Please review.

And thank you for reading.

|CHAPTER 5 is up next|


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long had had some conflict with myself if I wanted to continue this story for now, and I decided that I will and just see how it goes.
> 
> So here you are chapter 5

As the specialist felt worried about their lovers, Brandon felt himself, down the most. "Stella." He sighed as his gaze ended up looking up to the Twinkling stars above him.

Suddenly a sound of footsteps echoed behind him. "Hey I thought you might need this."

There in the shadows of the night Flora stepped out as she held a cup a tea out to Brandon.

"Its called Calming root, a plant from Lynphea, my home.. it helps with feeling down..calming nerves."

Brandon smiled as he nodded his head, "Sorry.. if I seem that way, I just .."

Flora shook her head as she placed a finger to her lips and smiled. "I understand.. you care about Stella and worry about her.. but would she want you too yourself sick like this?"

Brandon sighed and shook his head, "No.. she would tell me that worrying me would bring wrinkles to my face." He laughed a little at at that memory.

Flora placed her hand on his back for support. "Brandon I promise we will find Stella and the rest.. but for now, as a friend. I ask you please go get some sleep, besides I don't think Stella would like to see her hero this way, if she were here."

Brandon smiled as he nodded his head, "Understood, alright Ill head to bed.. and Flora?" He turned around as he started walking back to his own room.

"Yes?" Flora looked at Brandon with another grin.

"Thanks." He replied as he walked back to the room with floras tea and Started to fall asleep as best as he could.

Meanwhile back over by the girls.

The wizards are asleep or now. but Winx on the other hand were not, Instead they are sitting in the dark rooms, except for Stella who tries her best to light up the shadows , keeping everyone safe.

"Stella you should get some sleep, your going too wear yourself out." Musa spoke up as she looked at the light fairy.

"I can't.. " This was her fault after all , the least she could do was keep everyone safe from the dark.

"We know your worried but sleep is very important." Aisha spoke up as she sighed.

"I'm fine you guys just head to bed yourselves." - Stella

Suddenly a echo began to rumble throughout the room and then a clap followed afterward.

"Well well here you are using your powers to warm everyone else up. while you wear yourself out."

Stella growled as she heard the Wizard speak up.

"Do you want something Olgron..?"

"Well yes.. but first." He snapped his figures as each girl froze as if time stopped.

"Now my dear, have you reconsidered my offer."

"What do you want with the Second sun of Solaria, there's nothing you can do with it." Stella spoke up as she glared at him now.

"On the contrary fairy.. there is something I can do with your precious sun of Solaria." Ogron grinned as he stood there.

"All you have too do is tell me where it is, and you and the Winx get your wings back,"

"Never!" Stella yelled as she shook her head.

"Perhaps I wasn't clear enough fairy, you tell me where the Sun is or.. I know a certain lover that you know and wont hesitate to leave him a little gift... Though all of this could be prevented if you just tell me what I want too know .. little sun fairy."

"Brandon.." Stella shivered at thought of Ogron doing something to him. "No don't hurt him.. I'll... I'll tell you were it is.. just don't lay a hand on him."

Stella hung her head in shame and defeat as she spoke up. "The.. second sun of solaria is .. in the castle in a room past the main thrown room it's full of guards and the orbs is on a pillow."

"Good fairy.." The Wizard chuckled as he gave a smile. "Oh and I don't forget as promised I wont touch a single hair on your lover boys head..now that you told me your little secret I think the pain of betrayal is enough don't you think."

With that the male snapped his fingers again unfreezing everyone and closing the doors.

Stella spoke up softly and shook her head. "What have I done."

And that's were I stop with this, it's short I know but I'm having a bit of writers block with this story, but I hate leaving you all waiting for the next chapter so here is chapter 5 and chapter 6 will be coming when I can get it done.


	6. What to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can finally update this, not the reviews are fixed. thank you for the reviews and support I hope you love this story, though I must ask before I get on with this chapter, is there anything you would like to see happen in this story? Comment in the review box below or PM me .
> 
> On to the Chapter 6/center>

It was Early in the morning, Brandon and the rest of the gang woke up feeling a bit out a place at the moment. Flora walked up by Brandon placing her hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Hey are you alright?.. I hope you slept well at least."

Brandon looked over at Flora and nodded his head sadly, "Yeah but it wasn't easy."

Flora nodded her head once more as she knew how he felt, "What if I told you that were all healed up .. well most of us, and were ready to go find the Winx then would you cheer up?"

The Brown haired Specialist turned himself around looking at Flora. "Does that me we can go and find everyone?"

Flora smiled as she spoke up "Timmy is working on the Owl now, he said it should be ready to fix here soon, Hes also down, because of the fact that Tecna is not here."

Brandon agreed and looked down over by the others.

With one small whisper he looked at the sunlight, then placing his hand where a beam of sun lightly glowed and spoke up as he watch the luminescent light, "Don't worry Stella , I will find you.. until then please be safe."

Meanwhile back over by the Wizards.

"So wait your telling me that fairy told you where the second sun of solaria is? and even though we have no clue that it exists we're going to go and find it?" Anagon spoke up as he looked at Olgron.

"You idiot .. if the princess of Solaria rats her own kingdom out, for the safety of some hero, there must be something there." Olgron spoke up as he was making up a plan.

"Remind us again why we want the Second sun of Solaria?"

With a sigh, Olgron rubbed his temples and looked at his teammates, "This is simple really, If we take the second sun hide it, the King will become weak and ill, When he is bed ridden, we have the princess captured so there will be no one to step in our way. And after the king is ill, That heat blaze world will be under chaos, we can take over it and it's people with out any interference at all.. So that's on plant down, many to go."

Gantlos nodded his head until he came up with one problem, "What about the Queen?"

"The Queen?.. hmm what to do with the queen.. well that is a simple little matter and we will deal with it if she comes." -Olgron

"No one is going to stand in our way now." The 4 shadowed figures soon disappeared with a poof.

Back over into the dark room.

Stella could be seen with her hand on her head curled up into a corner.

"What have I done..." Stella spoke up sady as she hid.

Though to her surprise the other Winx girls managed too set themselfs free and hugged Stella.

"What ever you did, you must have done it for a reason." Musa spoke up as she smiled.

That's right they had no clue that she had doomed her kingdom by spilling the most biggest secret of all, protector of Solaria more like destroyer of it.

A reassuring hand was soon placed on the fairy of lights shoulder ,

"Now that were free from his little spell, lets go look for those wings."- Tecna

Stella looked up , wiping the tears from her face, "They're in a glass case down stairs."

Standing up Stella felt weak, not only from the lack of light but , a guilty conscience that was weighing her down.

Though Shaking her head Stella knew that she she need be strong, guilty or not, her fathers life was in danger.

"Let's go find those wings."-Stella

Meanwhile back over by the Owl Ship

"Oh come on ..what's the matter now?" Timmy groaned as he worked hard on fixing the engine of the ship that would not turn on.

Hitting it with a wrench the Technology Specialist sighed, feeling a little frustrated now.

"I tightened the bolts of the gas pipe, welded back the main transition of the power line and emptied clean and refilled the fuel tank, which the gauge says it's fine, Why wont you run?!"

Helia placed his hand on the males shoulder, and paused. "Timmy you need to calm down."

Timmy looked up at Helia realizing he was getting a bit upset. "I'm just worried about Tecna.. I want this thing to run so we can save the girls"

Helia smiled and looked down at the engine. "They say a person who is impatient never gets anything done because of the negative energy Though maybe if you calm down a little and take a break. the Ship will be ready by the time you come back..come on let's get some lunch before you continue."

Timmy knew Helia was right, even though it was irritating to wait, the male nodded his head and stood up. "Your right..let's go get something to eat."

Flora watched from a distance as she nodded her head, at least Helia was helping out though she couldn't help but worry about the others.

"Flora are you coming?"

"..?.."

"Huh?"

Flora turned her head around to see, Sky Brandon and Nabu who all smiled lightly.

"Are you coming to get something to eat?"- Nabu called out.

Smiling lightly the fairy of nature nodded her head.

"We're coming Winx, As soon as we can get the Owl to fly again ..so please just wait a little longer." Flora whispered quietly and rushed over to the table.

And I stop here, thank you for waiting, I hope you enjoy this, {But please there is something I should say, please be patient with me, I try to update this when I can, but don't be rude, fanfic writing is fun, but as a human I have a rl as well and can't always get on, so rude and hateful comments because I can't update is really unnecessary.. please I ask that you don't do it.} that was the one reason I considered discontinuing this story.}

Chapter 7 will be next, Thank you for reading and being wonderful reviewers.


	7. figuring things out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok Ill try this again, the chapter was supposed to be done yesterday but for some reason it never went though, so let's hope this comes up ^^
> 
> Anyway Chapter 7 is here .
> 
> Onto the story.

The Owl was still not working,Timmy could be sen standing right next to the electrical panel tying to figure what exactly happened to it .

"I just don't get it, I can fix anything with Statistical numbers or a super hard,hard drive in a flash and yet this ship still does not run.. what am I missing.. or doing wrong?"

It was then Riven came out of building yawning lightly.

Only to notice that Timmy was up extremely early still Working on the Owl.

"Yo Timmy your still working on this thing?... have you gotten any sleep at all?"

Timmy turned around look behind him and sighed. "Who can get sleep when your worried about losing someone you care about, again."

Riven was a bit kinder to Timmy since Musa came into his life, though he know how the technology specialist felt.

"Look I want Musa back more then anything but, your health is also something you should worry about."

Timmy nodded his head as he set his wrench down on the ground.

"I just want to get this thing up and working."

Flora came out as well placing her hand on Riven's shoulder, seeing as he was starting to become irritated.

"Let me handle this you can go back with the others."

Riven shrugged his shoulders and walked off, where as Flora went over by Timmy.

"I'm not a Genius like Tecna is but , for some reason the plants around here keep tell me, That something is stuck in the turbine of the ship , which is preventing it from starting at all perhaps you can figure out what it is?"

Timmy's eyes widened. "Something stuck in the turbine."

Of course why didn't he think of that before it was so easy to check, but so easy to miss.

Nodding his head Timmy stood up to look over at the turbines in the ship , though sure enough a huge branch was stuck in between the blades.

"How did that get in there.. and how did I miss that?"

Back over by the Winx.

"Stella do you know where you are going?" Musa called out.

"I do ." Stella nodded her head as she slowly walked up the steps.

The girl nodded there heads as they traveled up the stars only to come into a room where the wings were glittering under a light

"So those are our wings?"Aisha asked as she looked at the cases.

Stella nodded her head "I don't know how to get them out or even how to put them back on."

"Black magic took them off is there anyway to seal them back on?" Musa commented as she placed her hand on the sealed case that her wings in it.

"I wish Timmy were here has the perfect thing for this." Tecna sighed as she looked at the glass domes.

"What now?" Aisha asked as she looked around.

"Well were did the wizards go?" Bloom asked.

"I know where." Stella spoke up softly.

"Where." Musa blurted out in a hurry.

"Solaria." Stella looked down.

"Solaria!" all 5 winx blurted out as Stella looked down, guilty for what he had done.

That's where I stop this its a little shorter but the next chapter is longer so that's why I stop it here.. sorry this is super late, I'm trying what I can with the time I have, I just accepted a new job so things will be a little slower then normal.

Next Chapter will be up ASAP


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To start off with I want to apologize how extremely late this is. I've been having a hard time coming back to this, and stress really got to me, but I really have wanted to continue with this so better late then never, thanks to those who have stuck with me and my stories a lot more will get done now that things are under control.
> 
> A quickly little summery about everything that has happened so far.
> 
> The Wizards of the black circle have captured the Winx except for the nature fairy flora. But this was no ordinary capture, Thanks to dark magic something that was unthinkable happened, Locked away in a cold and dark room the Winx are now trapped and the wizards now have something they need, What is it you ask..Well it's their wings. But one particular fairy ends up betraying her team and helping the wizards out in order to save the one she cares about.

The Winx looked at Stella shocked, why would she do such a thing?

Stella sighed softly. "I-I told them where the second sun was,so now they are headed to solaria."

Bloom reached out to Stella as she paused, "Stella, why would you put your planet in danger?"

Stella on the other hand did not want her friends comfort and lightly pushed the princess had away. "I-I had no choice Bloom, If i didn't tell them where to go ,they're going to kill Brandon."

Musa walked up by Stella and paused. "Easy guys , There is no reason to blame Stella for this, I mean if our love ones were in danger we would do the exact same thing."

Aisha nodded her head as she sighed. "We forgive you Stella, but that doesn't change the fact that our wings are detached from us and the Wizards of the black circle are heading to Solaria, So what are we going to do?"

Stella sighed softly "I know One thing that can be done but without our powers were rendered useless against them."

Tecna placed her phone down as she nodded her head. "That is true Stella But without a risk, Magix is headed to destruction, Solaria is the sun that substains life in this dimension and all that lives within it...if the sun dies so will magix."

Musa looks at Tecna, "Too much tech talk their Tecna, mind explaining it a little better?"

"Alright Musa listen,Each of the planets contain a element that is needed for Magix to flourish, such as, Solaira is the light, Melody is wind, Andros is Water, Sparx is Fire and Zenith is Technology as well as Linphea is Earth, Each creates a Balance for this world, if it is all taken away Magix will crumble."

"Oh then why didn't you say that in the first place Tecna." Musa comments as she now get what her teammate meant, only for Tecna to give a annoyed sigh.

Boom spoke up now as she looked at Stella. "What ever your idea is Stella were behind you one-hundred percent."

It was Stella looked at the others She gave a great big sigh and nodded her head. "Alright don't say I didn't warn you?"

Meanwhile back over by the others

Riven, Timmy and Brandon have now finished their lunch and now were ready to head out.

Sitting on the Ship the guys began to speak to one another.

"Brandon I know your upset about them taking Stella, but everything will be OK, After you taught me that lesson back when I lost Tecna, so stay strong we will find her." Timmy spoke up.

"I know Timmy but the more and more I learn about these Wizards, the more I worry about my princesses welfare."

"Well I'm sure Riven is just as Worried as you are about Musa, isn't that right Riven?" Timmy looked at the other specialist who was sulking.

"I-I just .. just shut up I'm sure she's fine." Riven sighed as he got up out of his seat and walked out of the owl to escape his so called feelings. Though even though he said those words, he didn't mean them. Instead while he was all alone the maroon haired male looked down to the ground and clenched his fists by his side. "Musa please stay safe until I find you."

Riven was one of those who didn't show his emotions outwardly though being with Musa hes learned to except the fact that it is alright to have emotions. but being around the guys it was hard to do so.

The others now came around as they were finished and ready to embrace the mission ahead of them. flora was the last one to hop on the ship. And now that everyone was ready, it was time to figure where they were going to find the lair of the wizards of the black circle.

"There is one thing I can do, but it wont be easy."Timmy was the first to break the silence as he looked at the group.

"As long as we can find the rest of the winx we have to do what ever we can, please Timmy do what you must." Flora spoke up as she placed her hand on his seat looking at his screen.

"Flora is right, We believe in you Timmy you found Tecna back then I'm sure you can find her now." Sky walked up to him as well a placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks guys, alright here it goes , keep in mind there is no actual guarantee that this will work."

"Go!" They all said in unison.

Timmy placed his hands on the control panel and began to type quickly as the the holographic screen above him began to flash Green and yellow , that of which looked like a scene from the Matrix. numbers of all kinds began to scroll down on the screen moving quicker and quicker as he typed more and more, until suddenly after a small pause of silence. the Machine spoke up loudly. "YOU HAVE ONE MATCH." There on the screen it soon changed to picture to a map of Gardenia.

"I can't belief it.. it actually worked ?"Timmy gasped in dismay and leaned back in his chair with a calm sigh. "And I know where they are."

"Nice work Timmy you did it, But where are they?" Sky spoke up in hope of finding bloom and the others.

"It say here that girls are in a place called Gardina, in a old underground warehouse by the docks."

"What are we waiting for then , now that we know where they are. let's go save them." Brandon spoke up as he was cheering up a little more.

"Alright for once I agree with you all, go Timmy." Riven belted as he was getting impatient.

Timmy pushed up his glasses and nodded his head. "Alright buckle up and hold on tight, the Owl is taking off for lift off."

With that the Ship lifted up off of the ground as wind began to blow around it making the grass swish back and forth, higher and higher the ship went until it was now in the sky and zoomed off.

Back over by the Rest

Stella gave a soft nod and said "Alright I will transport us to Solaria with the last little ounce of magic I have left, but after that we need to figure out things, we don't have our wings and with out them our magic is limited."

The girl looked at Stella worried.

"Stella you don't have to do this, w-we will figure out a different way to there." Musa spoke up as she walked up to the fairy of the sun and moon.

"No.. I did this and now I have to fix it, my home is in danger ,so is my fathers life and maybe even mine Solaria will die without what they want, I am a fairy of Solaria and the proud princess it is my duty to protect my home so I'm leaving with or without you." Stella clenched her fists at her side as she looked down.

Bloom looked at the girl and nodded her head. "Alright Stella do what you must but please be careful."

"Thanks bloom, Alright hold on tight and grab my hand."

The girls grabbed hands and made a circle, Stella pulled her ring off of her finger and threw it up in the air , just like in the beginning when she first became a Winx member, the ring now turned into a staff which landed in her hand. And as for a split second she swiped it upon the air opening a portal into Solaria, leaving their wings behind.

Feeling weak her light of power began to fade and Stella took a gasp as she leaned forward. "T-There you g-go, step through that portal and you will be in Solaria."

"Stella are you Ok, your fading." Tecna spoke up as she looked at her.

"I'm fine just go, before my portal closes!" Stella barked as she rushed into the portal.

The other girls followed behind.

The portal closed behind them and what they saw was nothing they expected to see.

...

There as they landed on the ground, Stella's eyes went wide as she gave a gasp of shock as she landed to her knees and tears streamed from her face. "S-Solaria.. it's gone!" There where the bright golden kingdom once stood was a wide grey area of nothing, it was as Stella feared Solaria was no more then a pile of dust left from her own betrayal.

And I stop here, sorry for the suspense but the next chapter is going to be super long, So what do you guys think happened to Solaria, what will happen to Stella, Please let me know what you think or review the story in the comment box below. Thank you for waiting and thank you for all the fantastic reviews. So sorry for the wait but I'm getting back to this story and the others.

I love hearing from you all, and I'm super surprised this story gets as much love as it does. So thank you

Oh ps I'm staying on fanfiction, wattpad and here so no worries there.

Until next time guys, take care/


End file.
